Making Memories
by Ethereal Forest
Summary: The M rated Epilogue to 'Learning to Love'. Nearly a year on from when they started going out Ako brings Nodoka back to a familiar spot to celebrate her birthday.


_Kay this is the M rated sequel to 'Learning to Love' set in the Spring of the following year. It's rated M for very strong lemon/hentai so if that's not your thing then steer well clear._

* * *

**Making Memories**

**10th May 7.58pm deep within the Library: Ako's PoV:**

"This way Nodoka."

_It's hard to believe I've been dating Nodoka for nearly a year now. In that time we've gone from strength to strength and dealt with every setback and rejection that's come our way. Be it with the odd storm or argument, but they've been the exception proving the rule. _

"Oh! I know where we're going Ako!" Nodoka calls out behind me. Above us an artificial night sky filled with pinprick stars and a large moon looks down on a world of pools, beaches and slumping bookcases.

"Mmmhmm? " Hopefully everything's still as Yue and I left it earlier_. Yue and Haruna have been such good friends to us, well Haruna once she got over her teasing and gossip phase. When me and Nodoka have looked to do stuff with others it's more often than not been with them. _Right, just round the next corner…

And there it is. A small path lit by the moonlight curves down between two rocks to a white sandy beach. I start to descend with Nodoka following just behind me.

As we're in a library the temperature is room temperature. _Although in this library it's fair to say nothings usually that certain, but it was a big bonus finding the room off this one that controlled the time of day, month and temperature here. _I remove my shoes and step out from the cleft onto the beach and sigh in relief. _It's perfect!_

The cove is ringed by eighteen candle stands each holding a slim white candle that flickers brightly, creating golden pools on the sand. In the centre of the beach sits a chequered rug with a birthday feast spread out across it, including a bottle of pink champagne in a bucket of ice. The light blue protective shield protecting the food flickers and fades as Yue intended, which means it must be about 8pm. Behind me Nodoka steps barefooted onto the white sand with a light scrunch and gasps.

"Ako, it's so magical! It's perfect!" I smile with a mixture of relief and joy. I've been planning this day for some weeks.

"Happy Birthday Nodoka!" I murmur as I slip my hand into hers. I glance at her to see her eyes glistening. She glances back and smiles.

"I'm just so happy," she murmurs back softly. "I fell in love with the perfect girl."

It's too tempting not to sweep her up into my arms and kiss her. My arms snake around her waist and I feel her hips and breasts press against my own. A familiar feeling of excitement courses through me as our lips grip, tongues stir and hearts long for each other. When we break I feel within, more than ever before, a longing to go further and can see the same reflected in Nodoka's eyes, but then it's been a quiet assumption between us that we'll go the full way tonight.

"Let's eat and drink first," Nodoka whispers as she slips past me to the birthday dinner. "Who'd have thought one could have five star dining several hundred metres beneath a library." I chuckle.

"Or a lake, night sky, beaches and everlasting books but this is a special library. Probably the most special on earth!" Nodoka looks thoughtful as she kneels down and examines the spread.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure Ako. I believe there might be a few equally bizarre places elsewhere. At least I really hope so or else exploring them wouldn't be much fun." I nod as a brilliant comeback springs to my mind.

"Yeah I'm sure there are places at least as bizarre as here to explore Nodoka but in its own way I still think this library is the most special, because it's where I met you."

_Ah that sounded more brilliant in my head._ _Was that too cheesy? If I wasn't in love I'm sure I'd have thought so._

Nodoka though bites her lower lip and flushes with happiness as she begins dishing out the food, kept hot thanks again to Yue's magic.

"Yes, that's true, it is the place we met." She glances over at the stone where our names are chalked into the rock behind me. I follow her gaze. _Yep still there. Preserving our first ever expedition. _"You know I thought you were like a prince the first time we came here when you caught me."

_Oh really? _My eyebrow raises a fraction and Nodoka giggles as she hands me a plate of paella. "Well my princes were always rather effeminate but you, in addition to being as cool as one, were so much smarter and kinder." It's my turn to giggle.

"And then you started dating me..." Nodoka giggles too. I hand her a glass of pink champagne.

"Yeah and learnt you were also a football mad, slightly forgetful and snack prone prince. But is it weird that in the end knowing all that just made me love you more?"

"No more than me loving you all the more for your obsession with books, phobia of large crowds and strict adherence to time keeping. To me you're the most beautiful and loving princess a prince could want." I lift my crystal glass with the moon giving the wine a softened pinkish glow.

"I think a toast to the future rulers of Library Land is in order!" Nodoka chuckles again and lifts up her own glass.

"Kanpai!" We say together as our glasses clink together and then we both take a sip. _Ah! Crisp with a trace of fruitiness and a slight bubbly bitterness. It makes for a good appetiser. _

"S'good!" Nodoka exclaims and I nod in wholehearted agreement.

We demolish the meal and for a while lay back, letting the food settle and reminiscing. Eventually I sit up and tap the corner of the rug nearest me seven times in quick succession. The rug wraps up all the glasses and dishes into itself, becoming a bag with a neat knot at the top.

"Wow!" Nodoka gasps as it settles on the sand.

"You'll have to give Yue a big thanks for this, and Haruna for drawing in the lamp stands and lights. They really are a great pair of friends!"

"Hmmm!" Nodoka agrees as she stretches lazily and then eyes me with soft hunger. "But they're not as good or sweet as you." I feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Nodoka has her bedroom eyes on. _I dare anyone to find a look that's more seductive than that..._

She slinks across the sand on hands and knees to where I'm sitting with my legs outstretched. Her face filled with a look of innocent mischief. Then her legs are slipping either side of mine as she comes to rest inches apart from me with smouldering delight shining behind her eyes.

"And I do feel like some more desert," she whispers. I murmur an acceptance and feel her lips take mine. At first they gently pull and suck but she builds up to licking and thrusting with her tongue until I'm lost in a state of delirium, her warm tongue dancing in my mouth and playing havoc with my nerves. Then she breaks off and slips her hands under my pale blue T-shirt, patterned with a dark blue shark. I feel it crumple upward and raise my arms before my vision is engulfed by a sea of turquoise. My body suddenly feels a little cooler.

Glancing down I can see my breasts contained within a pair of sleek lavender cups. We're both wearing swimwear beneath as I thought we might go swimming at some point. _Heh! It seems that's gonna have to wait._ Even as I glance down I feel Nodoka's hands slide to my back and untie the strings holding the swimwear in place. It slips down to my lap leaving my breasts and nubs exposed but I'm not ashamed. _Not before her! _

As I watch I see her small hands move to cup my breasts, her fingers sending rivers of pleasure shooting through me. It's scary how so light a touch can so affect me so much! Her fingers apply themselves with vigour to my curved mounds, kneading, stroking and pinching until I'm giving out low stifled moans. Then she bends down and starts to suck and lick them. A louder moan escapes me and I find her right arm easing me back onto the sand so that I'm staring at the sky. The moist and mind numbing torment of my breasts and nipples continues on for some time as Nodoka brings them to full ripeness.

_Ahhh! No way does she always make me feel so Goo...AHHH! Oh God I'm leaking so much already. Huh, she's stopped?_

Nodoka rises up so that she's kneeling astride me and looking goddess like in the flickering candlelight. Smiling she removes her cream T-shirt to expose a pearl white bikini top. She unties it and then quickly eases it off to give me the briefest of glances of her own beautiful breasts before swooping down so that our bodies are touching.

_Nodoka still tends to be a little embarrassed at how small her breasts are but I honestly love them. Besides they are so responsive. Ehe! _Nodoka's mouth begins taking care of my neck. Little lick follows little lick and soon I'm moaning louder than before. Her hands have travelled down and removed my trousers and trunks leaving me completely exposed beneath her.

_Ahhhhhh! _She's licking and sucking on the part of my neck she know is one of my sensitive spots and I arch and tense slightly feeling my legs trembling from the excitement. _Ahh! Well that'll be another hicky then. _

I can feel a churning heat building in my stomach and bite my upper lip. Nodoka must have sensed the slightly increased tremors in my body too because she slides down me so that her head is placed between my legs and hanging directly over my opening.

This won't be the first time I've cum in her grasp, but it will be he first time either of us has entered the other like this. Nodoka, in her fashion, doesn't rush but instead rests her hands on the inside of my thighs and teases my skin with her fingers. Licking her lips and moving with agonising slowness towards the part of me crying out for her touch. _So helpless to defend itself from her_.

Then warmth brushes my sex. Her hands keep my legs wide open. Her tongue is nimble and dances daintily across my opening. Gathering up my lubricant with probing licks. Flicking and electrifying my body so that I'm straining and convulsing between her and the sand. Then Nodoka's tongue pushes and slides between the layers of my labella to probe deep into my body until I feel everything I am has been pulled into and around that one licking, swirling, moist organ strumming my insides.

"MmmmmmMMMM!!!" I cry out as the tongue recedes to be replaced by two stronger intruders prying and thrusting to even greater effect here, there and everywhere inside of me.

I whimper as I feel my body overloading. Then one finger touches a particularly sensitive part of my insides sending tremors through my legs as her finger presses harder and firmer on that one spot. It's now rubbing it mercilessly and all the heat in me burns and rushes to cover it and her. I howl her name to the moon and stars above.

"NODOKAAAA!"

I shake and twist as my sweaty body pours its essence out over her fingers and sand. It feels like forever and yet no time at all until her beautifully proportioned figure fills the sky over my own.

"You called," she whispers and although my body feels like its run a marathon already my soul gains a new lease of life, stirred by a desire at least as great as her own. I leaver myself upward and roll her over on the sand. Her own body is already slick with sweat and meets with mine in a tingling press of excitement.

_Well I'm a little more direct than Nodoka and besides which she's driving my hormones more wild than normal tonight._ After a few intense kisses whilst our bodies slide and rub tantalisingly, my lips travel down her body to those oh so responsive mounds of hers.

There they pull, suck and squeeze her hard and overly sensitive nubs. Her moans are a bit higher than mine and more girlish, I guess...soft, short and very seductive.

_Suck...pull...squeeze...squeeze...pull_...One of my hands works on the other breast except it rubs slowly round her nub rather than sucking it. This lasts a while until I sense her own release building within. My right hand dives down and slips her white skirt and flimsy trunks from around her perfectly rounded behind and pelvis. Then my hands slip down along her sides to grip her behind. In my opinion her best asset.

My hands ease her pelvis up as I trail kisses down over her pale white skin until I reach her virgin entrance. It's all I can do not to dive straight in and taste what its like and hear her moans, but sex is all about timing and not rushing things. Instead I let my hands grasp and massage her rear for a while whilst I deliver licks to her thighs and around the top of her clit, listening for where she moans loudest and storing the information. Then I give in to my desire and give her clit a long slow lick from bottom to top.

"Ahnn Ako! So GOOD!" Nodoka cries out into the night and so I repeat the action slowly a couple more times before letting my tongue delve a little deeper. The taste is kinda creamy. Strange but not unpleasant and it soon mingles with the warm sharper taste of her insides as my tongue rubs and strums the ridges inside her inner passage, pushing, squeezing and worming its way between her tight passage walls.

_It really does feel so good! And so gratifying to hear her crying out louder and louder in pleasure. To think something so exciting exists in life! _

My hands feel her rear trembling a lot now and I know her release is fast approaching so I reluctantly withdraw my tongue. Instead I begin fingering the edge of her clitoris by peeling apart, flicking and stroking her soft folds of skin and pressing and teasing a harder button like point beneath until Nodoka cries out desperately.

"Ah Ako! I can't bear this teasing anymore!!!"

"Hmmm," I murmur and slow down.

"Please Ako..."

"Well as it's you birthday after all I guess." I slide in a finger carefully but deeply causing Nodoka to give a long low moan. Then I draw it out and in a little quicker, sloshing and slipping through her lubricated and saliva coated innards. In and out, in and out, in and out...

"Ako I'm gonna..." I smile and cautiously insert a second finger in deep along with the first. Nodoka gives one of the most erotic cries I've ever heard as a thick warmth covers my fingers and her body twists and shudders in the sand. Bending down I lick and taste her orgasm, letting its wonderful warmth fill my mouth.

_It's Sooo Good! Mmmph!_ Her body quickly calms down as the juice warms and smoothes my mouth and throat and then I slip back up and over her until we're locking eyes.

Nodoka reaches up a hand and brushes my hair. "Definitely a special place..." she murmurs. "The place I shared my soul with Ako."

"And I with you," I whisper. The moment seems timeless as if time itself has stopped to admire love's most beautiful handiwork on display. Behind us the waterfall gently tumbles as I bend down and encase Nodoka's body with my own, my head nuzzling against her neck.

"I love you so much," I whisper and she whispers back,

"You too Ako, you too..."

It's sometime later when we leave for one of the houses lying about the pool. _Although I'd guess there won't be much sleeping tonight_. The memory of the evening though remains carved in our stone between our names. A chalk heart with a winking face bearing testament to this second special time spent at the bay.

* * *

_**Sony Ninja: **__Well hope this was a lemony enough ending ;D Definitely had fun writing these two in. May be a while before I get round to writing my next Negima story but hope this one will do until then. Thanks for all your support this year. You've been fantastic! And hope you have a great New Year!!! XD_


End file.
